The Past is Never the Past
by MichelleRae
Summary: Formerly known as The Past Doesn't Stay in the Past. Six years later and fresh out of college. Bella heads back to Forks to remember. But she doesn't expect a visitor. Especially this visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I've had so many of you PM me asking to bring this back. Well, wait no more. But, do give me time to edit it and send it to my beta Sassy Mami. Editing this will give me time to come up with more for my other stories. If you find any mistakes please let us know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. I just like to play with them. ;)**

**Without further ado, enjoy and as always review!**

* * *

You would think after the hellacious 6 years I've had, I wouldn't be this damn happy. So, why am I happy? I am finally Dr. Isabella Swan, Md., PhD. Yep that's right. I'm a doctor now with a Psychology degree on the side. At least one good thing came out of me being with Edward. I wanted to make Carlisle proud. Don't know if Alice is watching or not but if he found out; which I hope he did, I hope he was proud of me. Edward? I can careless. After he ruined my life by leaving me in that forest he didn't deserve a place in my mind, not even in the back of it!

I'm proud to say that I actually got over him. It was a year later though. I had a "WTF?" moment. I was just hanging out with Jacob and we were talking about it and it was like a light bulb went off in my head. Here I was; one year later, pining over someone that wasn't coming back. I needed to get my life back. I ranted and raved for a good hour and Jacob looked at me like I'd hung the moon.

Ahh Jacob, he's my anchor. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him and the pack, literally. Good ole' Laurent came back. But I'll save that story for later.

I decided to come back to Forks after I graduated. I haven't been back since Charlie died. I still have the house, so here I am. I wanted to relax before I went back to New York to start at the hospital.

I got a blanket, my sketch book, and some books along with food, water and a radio. I laid the blanket out and sat on it. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and I was going to enjoy it.

I had been out here for about 2 hours before I decided I should go and try to find me something to eat. I was standing up and folding the blanket when I felt that familiar feeling. I felt like I was being watched and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I had a Vampire near me. I didn't know whether I should make it known that I knew they were there or not. Me being a danger magnet and all, it may be a nomad that needs a snack. I decided to ignore it. If they really wanted me, I think they would have already come up on me. I turned around but didn't see anything.

I got the blanket and everything else and went inside. Even though I was alone I still cooked so I decided that I would make some Lasagna, garlic bread and a salad. A lot for me I know, but it's my favorite.

I was just getting ready to take the Lasagna out the oven when there was a knock at the door. I paused trying to figure out who besides Jake knew I was here. He would have called or just barged in the door like he owned the place.

I went to answer it and was totally shocked at who stood before me. It took a few minutes for my brain to come up with a reaction.

"How the hell are you alive?"

That's a good enough reaction right?


	2. Pulling Stories

**Pulling all of my stories and only leaving one chapter to each up. There is a spam site that's stealing all of our hard work and making money from it. Until it's taken care of I will not be updating here. Yes, I was in the process of writing again. However, this weekend I will "attempt" to put them up on TWCS. I have the same username over there. Thanks to all of you who have sent me PM's or left me reviews checking on me after I posted about losing my step dad. You have no idea how much it means to me that you, total strangers; have been thinking of me. With that said, I hope to have something up for you soon. Just keep looking at TWCS. Thanks!**

**MichelleRae**


End file.
